


Meet The Robotniks

by BGtheRobit



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Meet the Robinsons (2007) References, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGtheRobit/pseuds/BGtheRobit
Summary: Silver's a time-traveler, and Shadow has something (or rather, someone) in his past that he wants to see again.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Meet The Robotniks

Shadow looked around them as Silver set them down on the ground. "...wait a minute, you're supposed to take me back to GUN."

Silver didn't make eye contact. "...I know."

Shadow frowned. "Well, I think you mixed up some dates in that leaf-head of yours."

Silver took a deep breath, still refusing to look at the other. "...we agreed that, if you helped me fix my future, I would...take you back to see your sister."

"What?" It was then Shadow looked around, finally clicking where he was. _This is the ARK,_ he realized. He recognized these hallways, he remembered every floor. He pulled Silver after him as he walked to where he knew _she_ had lived, speeding up as they got closer.

He slowed to a stop as they reached her bedroom door. _Maria,_ he mouthed on a breath, no sound coming out. Silver opened the mechanical door, the dark room being softly illuminated as light from the hallway bled in.

"A deal's a deal." Sadness was in Silver's eyes as he said this, stepping aside for Shadow to enter. He knew this could ruin everything they'd worked so hard for. All the battles, the risks, the _losses_ , for nothing. But Silver wasn't one to break promises. Especially not with his...-

Shadow slowly approached the bed against the back wall of the room. Maria slept peacefully, a small black furry creature next to her in bed- his younger self. No gloves, no hovershoes, no constant threats to worry that the world needs saving from. Just him and Maria, best friends. _Family._ Shadow smiled as these good memories came back to him. Maria teaching him how to cook, showing him how to dance, letting him sleep over with her regularly as a pleasant change from the lab. Shadow turned back for a mere second. Silver simply watched from the doorway, expression unreadable in the dim light.

Ebony turned back to blonde, ringed hands reaching out for her shoulder to gently awaken her, to tell her all the things he never got the chance to, to show her all the things she always wanted to see but couldn't.

Silver bit his lip as his Shadow's hand approached, hovering over the young girl's side. _This is it. We came so far. We came so far and it's all going to be undone._

But Shadow stopped.

And slowly pulled his hand away.

Silver blinked in surprise, but the young hedgehog felt a small smile tug on his lips. _Or maybe it wasn't for nothing._

He couldn't do this. Taking her with him to the present now would mean the younger him would be alone, miserable. And besides, he didn't even know if she _could_ survive down on Earth, even with the progress the future had made. And what would happen to Silver, and the future they had _just_ restored moments ago? If he stayed with Maria, he'd never...and Silver...

Shadow silently backed away, watching his sister as he went. Perhaps he should've been watching where he was walking instead, as he proceeded to slip on a stray teddy bear, his skates making a scraping sound as he kept himself from toppling over. Maria and the young Shadow stirred at the noise, and Shadow quickly exited the room and hid behind the door frame, still peeking around to savor these last glances at the sister he no longer had in his time.

The hedgehogs quickly whipped themselves out of the doorway and out of sight as the girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She stared at the open door before slowly climbing out of bed, wondering who opened her door in the middle of the night. She stuck her head out the doorway, hair ruffled slightly from sleep, looking to see if anyone was in the halls.

Shadow watched from a distance, out of sight around a dark hallway corner. Eventually, the smaller Shadow came to the door as well, looking just as half-asleep as his sister. He tugged her nightgown and gestured back to the room, murmuring something the older hedgehog couldn't quite hear. Maria simply nodded, the two retreating back into the bedroom as the door shut behind them.

The Ultimate Lifeform pulled away from the corner, finally looking at chrome quills again. Without words, Silver could see in the other's face that he was ready to return home. Silver nodded, taking Shadow's hand and bringing him home.

\--

Once their feet were on solid ground, Shadow recognized the GUN building not to far away from where they stood. The time-traveler looked like he wanted to say something, but as the seconds ticked by nothing came out of his mouth, and Shadow turned to go.

A familiar hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"...I don't get it," Silver said finally. "Why'd you just...let her go?"

Shadow turned to face him in full and simply looked at the kid, his eyes showing the smile he felt in his heart but didn't slip onto his lips, although just as meaningful to those who saw it. "Because...I already have a family."

After a moment's hesitation, a wide smile grew over the younger's face, and he pulled the elder into a hug. Shadow slowly and awkwardly returned the gesture, not quite sure how to respond.

After what felt both like forever and like not long enough, the gray hedgehog pulled away. "N-Now, don't make me come and bail you out again...!"

Shadow scoffed, in about as 'playful' a manner as Shadow the Hedgehog could get. "I won't."

"Remember, I can time travel!" he insisted. "You mess up again and I'll just keep coming back until you get it right."

All he got this time was an eyeroll.

A short silence ensued.

"Well...I-I better get going," Silver said finally, beginning to levitate himself slightly above the ground.

Shadow turned towards the GUN building in the distance. "Goodbye, Silver."

The two began to go their separate ways, but it had only been a moment before Shadow felt something small hit his head from above. He stopped and looked up.

Above him in the sky, he saw Silver, manipulating the clouds in the air to spell out one last thing before he vanished away into another distant time.

And now, for the first time in ages, Shadow truly did look forward to the future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Me? Writing something somewhat fluffy? Who are you and what have you done with BG?!
> 
> Okay but in all seriousness, I recently re-watched Meet The Robinsons, and after a conversation in the Pocket Hog Discord Server (the gist of it was 'what if Shadow didn't know Silver could time-travel and how would he react when he found out?') I decided to rewrite this scene near the end of the movie with Wilbur and Lewis as a small oneshot with Silver and Shadow. I promise I am still working on other fics as well, this was just a short drabble that only took me a few hours or so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
